Old Habits Die Hard
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Kuroko began to get sick again during practice and starts up an old habit again to prevent himself from vomiting. This brings concern to his teammates and Generation of Miracles who start to remember how they dealt with it back then. Can they all get along in order to save Kuroko's life? Or will they suffer from a horrible case of déjà vu from the Teiko days. (Tw:anorexia)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko overexerted himself at practice, not that it wasn't normal it was just unusual to see him vomiting out the remains of his stomach into the trash bin at the side of the gym.

All of his teammates exchanged worried glances but only Kiyoshi was brave enough to actually approach their littlest teammate when he was obviously very out of character.

Kagami was his friend, right?

Even though Kuroko was a seemingly emotionless person who seems to disappear when he so pleases, he _was_ his friend.

He wanted to move forward to help but something was definitely holding him back. It was holding everyone back, throwing off their focus and senses so all they could do was stand there paralyzed.

Kuroko was sobbing.

Crying with passion that he tried to keep held in for a great amount of time. He covered his mouth with hand and hung his head down low, Kiyoshi gently pat him back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ah, let's take a break boys" Riko called out, blowing her whistle to snap everyone out of it. "Could you take him to the bathroom?" she asked Kiyoshi hastily.

He nodded and lifted Kuroko up with ease. The poor boy began to shake but still insisted to walk on his own. Kiyoshi's hand still remained on his back for if he were to pass out.

Kagami watched as they walked up into the changing room up the stairs, there Kuroko could at least get some moments peace in the bathroom.

"Do you think he's sick?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, Izuki joined in on their conversation by adding "I think he just overworked himself, he does that sometimes".

"Yeah, but he's never actually thrown up before" Tsuchida told everyone "It could be food poisoning or any source of illness".

"Okay guys that's enough!" Hyuga's voice drowned out all the others "I don't want you talking about Kuroko when he's not here, you can worry about your own business".

Everyone split up and grabbed out some basketballs from the bin, Kagami was just about to do so himself when Huyga tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kagami responded with another question.

"Well, it's just you to are partners" Huyga explained to him "I thought you'd be concerned after what happened but…Seems your okay, and he'll be okay too". Huyga walked off and started rearranging groups to start-up practice again.

Kuroko was his friend, his partner, and his shadow. He _should _be concerned, shouldn't he.

He grabbed a basketball and twirled it around on the tip of his finger, he found his eyes kept glancing to the stairs just waiting for Kuroko to come back down again, perfectly fine.

…

"Are you feeling better now?" Kiyoshi asked Kuroko as he sat down against the wall next to him. The younger boy was quiet as he slowly drank from his water bottle, "I think…" he finally answered.

"You know Kuroko, you should tell us if your feeling sick. We won't get mad-"

"I didn't know"

Kuroko's surprisingly quick answer threw him off. He stayed silent to let Kuroko continue.

"This used to happen all the time and I thought I grew out of it, I thought I got better…" Kuroko mumbled. Tears began to form from his eyes again as he sipped on more water. Kiyoshi decided it was best not to question him anymore.

"Do you want some privacy?" Kiyoshi asked him gently.

"Yes please" Kuroko responded.

The older boy sat up and pat his Kohai's head gingerly, then left.

Kuroko curled himself up, hugging his legs tightly.

He thought he had stopped throwing up after every practice, he had thought his basketball skills had improved. Thought he was done getting sick, that he had gotten stronger.

Yet again he was left the weakest with only one strong virtue, he couldn't imagine being that kid who threw up everyday again because he couldn't handle the training.

A different approach had to be taken, there had to be some other way to prevent himself from vomiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko came to school the next day like yesterday's epidemic never happened. He was still his usual self.

Kagami peaked at him behind his seat, the blue haired boy had his eyes closed and his head leaned into his hand. He really couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just resting his eyes. Either way their teacher wouldn't care.

The ball rang soon after and Kuroko didn't move a muscle. Yep, he was sleeping.

"Kuroko wake up" Kagami nudged at him. He considered grabbing his head but he considered being more gentle with him because of what happened.

"hm?" Kuroko mumbled quietly, blinking his eyes open.

"It's time for practice" Kagami told him. They walked together as they always have over into the gym as the last school bell rung.

"We're having practice with Kajo's basketball team again so i'm just going to start the day simple, a mile around the outside court!" Riko ordered as she blew her whistle off.

Kagami could have easily ran ahead with the 2nd year students but he stayed close behind with Kuroko, since the smallest teammate tended to fall behind he was assigned especially to make sure that Kuroko didn't faint.

He sure did hate it, he couldn't help but get absolutely fired up before a game and Kuroko tended to nothing but hold him back. It was a small price to pay though; to watch over him just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Speaking of Kuroko, he couldn't hear his tiny footsteps or his usual heavy and forced breathing.

He took a look around, just a quick peak and felt his heart skip a beat. Kuroko wasn't there.

"Kuroko!" he yelled out, steering around to retrace his steps. There sat his little friend, panting heavily against the court railing. His skin was an un-healthy shade of pale, the slits of his eyes barley open.

"Shit" Kagami cussed as he quickly rushed over to him. Gently, he cupped Kuroko's face in between both of hands to get a better look at his face. His eyes looked dull and lifeless but at least he was still conscious.

"Geez…" Kagami let out a deep breath "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack…Do you need some water? Do you feel like you're going to faint?".

"Kagami-kun I'm fine" Kuroko stated.

"You don't look fine enough to walk though, I'll take you back to the gym and if you're not looking any better I'm taking you to the nurse" Kagami told him, he crouched over and let Kuroko climb upon his back, then he started walking the rest of the way back.

"You're so troublesome you know that?" Kagami spoke out irritatedly.

"yes I know, you like to tell me that many times a day" Kuroko talked back in his calm voice.

"That's because you're always getting into trouble! Yesterday you throw up, today you nearly collapse I'm…" Kagami trailed off before he could finish his sentence.

A bit embarrassed, he finished it.

"I'm starting to worry about you…".

At first there was no reply, only a guilty silence. Then, Kuroko's tiny voice spoke out and it almost sounded hurt.

"Please don't worry Kagami-kun".

…

As soon as he walked into the gym he already drew the attention of their coach.

"I was wondering why you were gone so long" Riko stated "Is he still sick from yesterday?"

"I think, i'm just gonna take him to the nurse and I'll come right back for practice" Kagami told her, taking note that Kajo had already arrived while he was carrying Kuroko back.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll need someone from Kajo to come with you just to make it fair" Riko replied.

Then just like that, Kise sprung into action. "I'll go! I'll come with them!" he shouted out.

"Alright, alright make it quick" Riko shooed them off, she then blew the whistle and started the practice game.

As they walked, Kise quietly asked Kagami a question. "Kurokochii has been quiet for a while…Is he asleep?" Kise whispered.

Kagami was thankful that Kise knew when and when not to be loud.

"I dunno" Kagami muttered back. He adjusted his hold on Kuroko by slightly shifting him up, he did this to also check if Kuroko was still conscious.

"I'm awake" Kuroko answered back muffled as his face was still buried in Kagami's shirt.

"We're almost at the nurse's office, Kurokochii" Kise told him. He opened the door for Kagami and they brought him in. The women were sweet and fixed up a place for him to rest.

Kagami wrote him in the sheet and then they both took their leaving.

"We'll pick him up after our game is over" Kise told the nurses.

"Alright, good luck boys!" they replied back.

The walk back was awkwardly silent until Kise decided to be lively and brought up a conversation.

"Has Kurokochii been sick?".

"He threw up yesterday and he still doesn't look too good so I'd guess so" Kagami answered.

Kise froze and stopped walking. He stood in the hallway paralyzed, his golden eyes bulged out in fear.

"What is it?" Kagami questioned.

"You said he threw up?" Kise repeated.

"Yeah, so?".

"Oh no…Oh god no…" Kise rubbed his hands through his hair as he stared at the ground panicking.

"What? What is it?" Kagami began to freak out due to the mood.

"This is not good, I've got to…Got to call the others" Kise said, he fiddled through his basket ball shorts hoping to find a phone. "Shit! It's in my…Kagami, you have to tell the coaches I had to go home and I can't play in the game, okay?"

"A-Alright" Kagami agreed.

Kise rushed through the hallway and disappeared through another.

His heart thumped wildly.

Something very concerning involving Kuroko was at bay and it was obvious that it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

The practice continued on without Kise and Kuroko, it droned on seemingly endlessly without the two former miracles to change-up the game significantly.

Or at least that's what Kagami himself felt, he was still practically the best player on Seirin next to Kyoshi. It simply felt weird without his shadow there passing towards him.

"Kagami, i'm gonna bench you in and switch you with Furihata for the next half of the game" Riko ordered "keep Kuroko company for me, please?"

Kuroko sat against the wall far from the team.

Geez, Kagami was always the one who had to deal with awkward situations. But, his shadow was in need of at least some social contact wether he liked it or not.

He walked up to him and pressed up against the wall then let himself slowly slide down to the floor next to Kuroko.

"How are you feeling?" Kagami began a conversation.

"I'm okay…" Kuroko replied quietly, he didn't even turn his head to look at him.

"Kise was worried about you"

"Kise is always worried"

"No idiot, _really _worried".

Kuroko's eyes turned to Kagami, they were dulled and just barley holding any life in his iris. But still his eyes told him that he did indeed understand what Kagami told him.

"Is the damn idiot right about something, Kuroko? Should I be worried too?" Kagami questioned.

"No. There's no reason to be worried" Kuroko said firmly. Again, with no sense of emotion at all.

That was the one thing that really bugged Kagami, he could never tell what Kuroko was thinking.

When he was deep in thought he didn't even realize that Kuroko had disappeared on him.

"Dammit!" Kagami cussed "Coach, did you see where Kuroko went?".

"He decided to head home since he couldn't play anyway" Riko told him "it was probably the best, he hasn't been looking to good".

Hyuga jogged off the court and whipped the sweat off his brow. "Coach, Kajo has to head off. We won by 10 to 6".

"Alright, line up to say good game and we'll head out".

That was that.

They lined up and gave their thanks and 'good game' comments to each other than split up to go home.

The lingering thought that they were all blissfully ignoring something that was desperately important bugged Kagami at the back of his head.

Something…

_Something…_

…

Kise stood outside the old mini store the miracles went to when Kise fist joined, it was the first spot he could come up with that everyone else knew.

He nervously sucked on a cherry popsicle he bought for himself. With no food, he needed something to tie him over…Oh, but how guilty he felt, how he was eating while someone was obviously not.

"hey Kise!" the familiar voice of Aomine yelled out. Next to him was Midorima, who obviously was not happy to be there.

"Kise-chin why did you call us all here?" Murasakibara lazily whined. Next to him Akashi added in his own two cents, "It's interesting for you, Ryota. Calling in meeting by yourself".

"I know and i'm sorry Akashichii!" Kise hastily apologized "but this is really important!".

"How important?" Aomine annoying questioned before Kise could even explain.

"Yeah" Murasakibara added in as he ate from the bag of chips he had.

Kise sighed out and held on to his patience, "If you would let me explain-"

"It's not about your modeling career is it?" Midorima blurted out.

"It's _not!" _

"Then spit it out" Akashi ordered.

"I think Kuroko's eating disorder came back!" he snapped.

Everyone immediately silenced.

It was almost like time froze, and Kise saw the fear in each one of their eyes. Murasakibara's snacking seized and there was no noise at all except the distend sound of the wind blowing and the trees rustling.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Are you sure?" Akashi was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, Kagami told me Kuroko started getting sick again and…Today I heard he fainted" Kise said "and if he's been fainting that that means-"

"Why did Kuroko start throwing up again?" Aomine barged in again "do you know?"

"I'm not sure, he's probably been overworking too much and it just started again" Kise told him.

Aomine punched the store wall next to him, "Is he fucking stupid!?"

"You know how discouraged he was! He can't help feeling like he's a burden when that happens and I doubt Seirin even knows!" Kise yelled back in defense.

"Won't Kuroko logically know that it's bad to start starving again and remember that it doesn't work and it'll end up hurting him in the end?" Midorima asked a rational question.

"I don't know, but we're his friends. We have to help him out before history repeats its self…Or worse" Kise explained.

"I bet those Seirin idiots are making it worse" Aomine grumbled.

"If they make Kuro-chin self conscious, i'll smash their heads" Murasakibara declared darkly.

"Look at us, protecting our little Tetsuya as if we were all back in middle school" Akashi chuckled "personally, I don't feel Seirin can be trusted to look after him either. They're all idiots".

"So we're going to help Kuroko then?" Midorima asked "it'll be just like back then?".

"Exactly, Tetsuya is a smart thinker but when it comes to his pride he does get self conscious. Without help, well, you all remember what happened" Akashi spoke.

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"We're not going to sit here as Seirin lets Tetsuya waste away" Akashi declared "so let's take action".


	4. Chapter 4

_Kuroko sat down for lunch with them just as he did everyday. _

_He always took a longtime to eat his lunch but this time he barley even touched it. _

_"__Hey, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara spoke out while poking at his bento box, "If your not gonna eat your lunch, can I have it?". _

_"__Hey, don't steal from Tetsu! You already ate" Aomine scolded as the giant took the smaller boy's box and began to ate. _

_"__It's okay Aomine-kun, I don't really mind" Kuroko answered. _

_"__See~" Murasakibara sung out victoriously. _

_The next day Kuroko repeated just as he did yesterday, he didn't touch a thing. _

_Murasakibara began to ask for his lunch day after day and got an extra meal from the smallest member, which made him happy. But as the cycle continued it just didn't feel right…_

_One day Kuroko sat right down and offered his lunch to Murasakibara immediately. _

_Normally he would have taken it with no hesitation, but this time Murasakibara was still. _

_"__Kuro-chin, I really think you should eat your lunch" the giant told him. _

_Kuroko was silent for a bit, almost seeming like he was thinking of something to reply back. _

_"__I'm really not hungry" he assured. _

_"__Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara's tone became more serious and sharp, "you really should eat your lunch or else you'll get sick and exhausted at practice". _

_"__I already ate a lot today" Kuroko responded in his monotone voice. _

_It was hard to tell what he was thinking, to this day it really does haunt every single one of the former miracles at how they were right there and didn't even notice Kuroko's intentions at all… _

_…_

Kise and the others called in sick for the school day so they wouldn't have to attend practice. It was a bit of a risk but it was worth it to help a friend.

All together with Akashi leading the way, they snuck into Seirin highschool.

"Murasakibarachii, please kneel down!" Kise ordered in a harsh whisper. It was hard to sneak in when theres a 6'10 giant with you.

"I'm trying" he whined back.

"Both of you, quiet" Akashi announced sternly.

"There's not even any guards around here in the back. How hard are you guys going to make it to sneak into a gym?" Midorima stated the obvious.

"We're not supposed to be here dumbs. I think your forgetting that people know us as _miracles" _Aomine argued back.

Akashi opened up the back exit to the gym and declared it as an entrance. The Seirin team didn't even notice they came in until Kise called out to them.

"Kagamichii!" he sang loudly.

For the rest of the Seirin team, it was overwhelming seeing every miracle in one room together. The first years gasped yet Kagami stared them down.

"Kuroko isn't here at school today" Kagami told them right off the bat, assuming thats who they were looking for.

"Really? That's good, it'll make this talk easier" Midorima replied in a sense of relief.

"Talk? What talk we're in the middle of practice here" Hyuga exclaimed.

"If you value Tetsuya then I'd advice you listen to what we have to say" Akashi told them.

Simultaneously all of Seirin grew interested in what they had to say about their smallest teammate.

"What does Kuroko have to do with this?" Furihata asked.

"I see you've haven't caught on yet, no?" Akashi declared "tell me, is Kise right about Kuroko getting sick?".

"Well, he threw up a few days ago and then after that he hasn't looked so good" Kiyoshi answered truthfully.

Akashi took in a deep stressful breath. "I knew it! I fucking knew it" Aomine shouted out "you guys are too stupid to even notice whats going on".

"Daiki, _please._ Don't go pointing fingers now, you know we did make the same mistake long ago" Akashi reminded him.

Aomine quieted down and let Akashi continue to talk.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, growing concerned. The mood was un-bearingly unsettling.

"You see…Back when Tetsuya was stuck in the third string of the Teiko basket ball team, he tended to over work a lot" Akashi elaborated "due to having a naturally weak structure, when he overworked he got sick. It happened so often that his teammates would either ignore him or shame him".

"Then he met Daiki" Akashi motioned to Aomine "who helped him join the first string with us".

Aomine surprisingly kept quiet in order for his former leader to talk.

"He still threw up a lot but he was able to get stronger and more used to practices. Yet still, he did have to cut back just a bit due to his natural strength and he developed just fine, well…Until he started getting sick again. Then things changed" Akashi finished.

He then turned to Kise, "would you like to continue?"

Kise nodded and spoke, "After he threw up again after so long he began to get self-conscious. He felt like he was weak and useless and that he was slowing all of us down. I'm not sure where he got the idea really, it must have been from the third string".

"He stopped eating after that" Aomine blurted out.

Riko gasped out loud and covered her mouth, the rest of Seirin stood in silence.

"We didn't notice at the time…But he was starving himself" Kise inferred.

"Then?" Kagami begged for more.

"Then the rest just played out…" Kise began.

_…_

_The small boy shivered as he changed into his basketball uniform for practice, yet it was a perfectly normal temperature in the gym. _

_He folded up his pale arms together for any source of warmth. _

_"__Tetsu…You want my jacket or something?" Aomine offered. _

_"__No thank you, it'll be too big for me to play in anyway" Kuroko hastily replied. _

_Aomine shrugged in agreement then dribbled his ball over to the basket where he taunted Kise who was attempting to block him. _

_Kuroko's knees were buckled together as if it were too difficult to stand on his own. He simply stood at the side of the gym, shaking miserably. _

_"__Kuroko, you can join in if you want you know" Midorima brought up. It was confusing as to why Kuroko seemed to not even process where he was and what he was doing. It was almost as if he shut down. _

_"__Kuroko" he tired again only louder. _

_"__huh?" Kuroko turned to face Midorima. Dark purple bags were visible under his thin skin, his collar bone more profound then the last time he was in uniform. _

_Perhaps it was the shaking or sickly look to him, but something went off on Midorima's alarm that something wasn't right. _

_"__Kuroko, you should go rest at the nurse" Midorima advised "you look sick". _

_"__I-I'm…N-No, I'm s-staying" Kuroko stuttered out. _

_This rung off everyone's alarms. _

_Kuroko was never out of character, never at all. Kuroko was virtually calm and quiet, his words clear, his droned on eye gaze never changed along with good posture. _

_Now here he was…Pale, shaking, and stuttering on words as if it was painful to speak._

_"__Kurokochii, are you feeling alright?" Kise asked in concern._

_"__I-I…A…Ng" no words were able to come out properly. He blinked a few times as if trying to fix his vision, but eventually his knees collapsed on him. _

_Aomine was the first to react and immediately ran to catch his friend from falling to the cold ground._

_The rest of the miracles crowded around to get a better look. _

_Aomine looked down at his friend in his lap in silence. _

_When Akashi finally asked, "what's wrong with him Daiki?" _

_The only thing Aomine could say was, "he's so skinny…"._

_…_

"Just skin and bones…I feel stupid that I didn't figure it out sooner" Aomine sighed "he looked like a walking skeleton…".

"That's it basically" Midorima concluded "Kuroko has a good head on his shoulders, yet like every other human being he's made a few mistakes in his own self pity".

"So, we're obviously going to need your help to get him back on track. Since we're all in different schools we can't be there with him all the time" Akashi said "you could at least be capable to make sure he doesn't feel horrible about getting sick sometimes, alright? Don't make me regret telling you this".

With that the Generation of Miracles exited the room leaving Seirin in a moment of silence.

"Shit…An eating disorder" Kagami said quietly "and to think I gorge myself in front of him all the time…Dammit, why didn't he even try to tell us!".

"For exactly the same reasons they gave us…He's ashamed in himself" Kyoshi summarized, eyebrows knitted in distress.

"Stupid…Idiot" Kagami repeated, but then threw his own fist upon his face. "He's an idiot yet I feel responsible…Dammit".

"It's really only natural, I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out" Hyuga sneered.

Kagami raised his eyebrows at him and the upperclassmen finished his explanation.

"Remember that time Kuroko fainted because he didn't tell anyone he was feeling sick and nearly drowned himself? I was going to tell him that he has to tell people when he's feeling sick or dizzy but instead I let you handle it because you two are partners" Hyuga told him "though you stupidly said the wrong thing you still took action into telling him to tell others how he's feeling".

It really hadn't deemed on him that as a friend he did need to help him when he was in need.

Kagami was naturally a lot stronger then him, and although Kuroko would refuse any help offered his way it was important to force the matter upon him.

Anorexia didn't change the fact that Kuroko was his friend and an excellent basketball player who can kick ass at 5'6 feet.

If a minor set back could possibly destroy his life, then Kagami had no choice but to beat the shit out of it.

The Generations of miracles felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Kuroko" Aomine called out to his shadow "why'd you stop coming to lunch?"._

_"__I've been getting extra help during lunch hours" he answered in his usual monotoned voice. _

_"__Really?" Aomine asked "that doesn't really sound like you". _

_Kuroko's face faltered, for once he actually looked vaguely nervous. _

_"__Come on, please come and sit with us" Aomine's voice changed to a rather softer and sincere sounding one. _

_"__I actually have to meet up with Mrs.-" _

_"__Come on, you can ditch for at east one more day" Aomine drowned out his response and dragged the smaller boy with him. _

_"__Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted as he tried to get his hand loose. _

_But Aomine just wouldn't let go…_

_…_

Aomine stood outside of Seirin high school, Kagami walked outside and spotted him off the side of his eye.

"You haven't left yet?" he questioned "why?".

"I've just got a lot on my mind" he replied.

"If your worried about Kuroko, don't. He has us know and we know how to look after him" Kagami said.

Aomine had to hold back the need to punch him in the face…But he knew he had no right too. Kagami was Kuroko's new light after all.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, he really does…" Aomine said "but when it comes to self-confidence he makes horrible decisions".

"Like what?" Kagami asked.

"Back when I met him the third string treated him like shit. He didn't feel confident in his abilities at all" he explained "when I managed to get him to play with us in the first string, he told me he was glad he was useful for something. When he made it into the first string he got sick a lot and I mean _a lot_. The reason he started such a bad habit was because he didn't want to weigh us down and now that he's started again…It just tells me he still doesn't think highly of himself at all".

Kagami was completely silent. He felt embarrassed at how wrenched his heart felt.

His eye brows knitted into an expression of concern as Aomine then began to openly plead to him.

"Please try to get him eating again, please. Just…Try not to put him down but also make sure he at least eats something" Aomine said, tears rolling off his face.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see Aomine Daiki cry" Kagami gave a light hearted laugh "but don't worry. I'll take care of him".

Without even a thank you, Aomine gave a quick nod and left.

Kagami bit his lip and sighed out in frustration. How exactly was he going to get Kuroko to eat without telling him to fucking eat.

That's like trying to walk a dog safely without a leash.

Kuroko was at home so there was no use trying to talk him into something now, besides, he had no idea where the little guy even lived.

It gave him a day to plan out what he was going to do.

Dammit, he sucked at planning.

…

_"__Kuroko, you know this is for your own good" Kise said apologetically "please don't us". _

_Kuroko tried to release himself out of Murasakibara's tight hold but to no avail, Akashi leaned towards him and preyed his mouth open to shove in rice. _

_He choked on it a bit as he was forced to swallow. _

_"__We're almost done" Akashi cooed him as he shoved in more food. _

_Kuroko kicked against Akashi's stomach but the redhead was a lot stronger then he was right then. _

_"__Okay, I'm done" Akashi said "you can let him go Atsushi". _

_As soon as Murasakibara released his grip Kuroko flung off his hold, his knees gave out and he ended up falling onto the ground. _

_He still chocked up on whatever didn't go down and silent tears fell from his eyes. Tear of absolute pain. _

_He was too weak to even stand up so he faced away from them and cried pitifully. _

_Every single one of the miracles felt as though they kicked a puppy as they watched their friend curl up with in himself in an attempt to shield himself away from them. _

_…_

Kise found himself coming back to Seirin yet again, it wouldn't hurt to just miss one more day.

Just as he had hoped, Kuroko was back at practice.

He frowned as he saw that his appearance already looked dramatically different. He looked a lot paler and skinnier to the point he was just standing there shivering.

"Surprise~" Kise sung out, flashing everyone a fake smile.

"Kise-Kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko was the first to ask.

"I was sick today and had nothing to do so I stopped by to give you a little treat" Kise said as he pulled out a vanilla shake from his bad, "I mine as well watch and see how you guys have improved".

"What do you mean by improved?" Izuki questioned "we were already great".

"I'm not here to copy I swear" Kise giggled.

Kuroko eyed the drink he was given and looked back at Kise questionably, he put down the shake and went into practice.

Kise frowned, he some how guessed he would have done that.

The Seirin team were great actors, despite what Kise told them they treated Kuroko no differently then before.

Though they would cover him or wait up fro him whenever he obviously felt too dizzy, Riko ended up keeping him in longer so stepping out wouldn't diminish his feelings.

Throughout practice he did well covering up his lack of energy, however…At the end of practice Kise's food offering was not accepted.

There was no way to passively get Kuroko to eat, he'd hate to hurt Kuroko like that again but if he wasn't going to take his life into his own hands then Seirin would have to take care of the rest.

Hopefully, they know how stubborn Kuroko really is.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oy, Kuroko" Kagami muttered under his breath, sitting down on the bench Kuroko was. "You wanna go out to lunch with me, like usual, you know".

"Actually Kagami-kun, I've really got to head home right after practice" Kuroko made a weak excuse. Kagami took none of it, pulling his smaller friend up by the arm.

"Come on, it won't hurt you" Kagami said.

Then he decided on using reverse psychology, though he was afraid Kuroko was too smart for that he gave it a try, hopping Kuroko would own in for not wanting his 'secret' to get out.

"You're acting sort of off today, you don't want to stop by and grab a couple burgers and a shake?"

"I'm not acting different" Kuroko said in denial.

"Then come with me" Kagami counter acted.

Kuroko's usual calm look faltered, quickly to cover up his leaking weakness he agreed, "Fine, we can head over. You are _not _forcing those burgers down my throat though".

"You can have one"

"No"

_"__One"_

"_No_".

Yep, he didn't change too much. Kuroko was still Kuroko, no mater how starved he was.

Everything really did seem to be okay, as long as it was just Kagami with him he could possibly open up. I mean, Kuroko eventually unfolded his rather confusing behavior over the course of the time they met and worked together on the field.

Things could have worked out quickly, they _could _have. They obviously wouldn't have because it turns out by some (obvious) odds the former miracles were sitting right next to the two-seated table Kuroko and Kagami usually sat.

"Ah, Kurokochi! What are the odds of seeing you here!" Kise said with a horribly fake surprised act.

"Oh my god…" Kagami grumbled, basically throwing his food tray down on the table in dismay.

"You're coming to eat here too, huh?" Murasakibara slurred out his words childishly as usual.

"Uh…Yes" Kuroko's act began to fall apart out of sheer nervousness.

"Sit down with us" Aomine ordered "We've got a lot of good shit here", he motioned to the pile of food they bought for themselves (or possibly to bribe Kuroko) at the table.

"Guys, really-" Kagami hissed out.

"Kagami-kun, I really have to go-" Kuroko attempted to escape, but Kagami grabbed his arm and half dragged him back to where he stood.

"You don't have to sit with these idiots. You can sit with just me, _alone" _Kagami glared at the former miracles angrily, for a group of people who thought they knew how to take care of Kuroko they were sure doing a shitty job at easing him back into eating food.

"Kuroko, by the way, your lucky item for today is a caesar salad" Midorima said, lifting the basket of greens, "it makes you even luckier if you eat it to hold onto luck from the insides".

"Ew, that's gross!" Kise cringed.

Midorima angrily looked back, the way his head tilted slightly towards Kuroko was enough to get Kise to take what he said back.

"I-I mean, that's cool…" he smiled hopelessly.

Kuroko stood absolutely silent with pure fear written on his face.

"I think you freaked him out mido-chin…" Murasakibara whispered.

"I just want him to eat the freaking salad!".

"Midorima!" Aomine raised his voice, upset that their friend basically gave away from their intentions.

"To keep him lucky for the entire day!"

"Midorima…" Akashi said tentatively.

"It's what his zodiac says, I swear to god!".

"Uh…Guys" Kise turned to where Kagami stood and to where Kuroko used to stand, "He left…".

"He did?!" Kagami exclaimed in shock, turning towards where his little friend was no longer. Damn, he used the whole invisibility hard to notice when he leaves trick.

"Well god dammit guys, I thought you knew how to look after him. I think I'm better off taking care of the anorexic problem then you are" Kagami scolded them.

"We were doing everything perfectly fine until Midorima opened his stupid mouth"

"I DID NOT-"

"You _scared _him, okay? He gets scared, he's a human being who is going through a normal human struggle. You don't need to play around with him like he's dumb!" Kagami lashed out, some of the people in the restaurant were drawn in by the argument and sat silently.

Akashi closed his eyes almost in a defeated way, "He is right".

"T-Thanks?"

"Really, I wish we had more of a relationship with him like we did long ago but unfortunately we've pushed him too far away for reach" Akashi admitted "Kagami, he trusts you greatly. We won't intervene anymore".

"But Akashi-" Kise tried to argue.

"Take good care of Tetsuya" Akashi's direct attention still remained on Kagami, "And find him, he ran off didn't he?".

"Shit, your right!" Kagami said as he left the restaurant.

"Hm, I don't trust that idiot with Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kise asked his former leader "Kurokochii could-"

"He knows what to do" Akashi assured him "I now have complete faith".

…

"This would be so much easier if he kept a phone on him…" Kagami mumbled as he walked through the streets with no sense of which direction to turn towards. "I must have lost him…".

Then a little poke came from the side of his back, Kuroko was standing right there as if he appeared out of no where.

"AHH!" he yelped out in initial surprise, "Ah Kuroko, I've been looking for you".

"I still don't mind hanging out with you, it's just…I don't necessarily want to be around them" Kuroko said.

"I hear ya, I'll walk you home though if you want…You look…Really pale, no offense" Kagami said, Kuroko looked like he was going to keel over honestly.

How long as it been since he last meal? two or three days maybe?

"I am kind of cold" Kuroko said, wrapping his own arms around his waist. "I would like to go home very much actually".

"You don't have to be polite with me, if you really want to go home you can. You ain't going alone though, that's the deal" Kagami held out his first for Kuroko to bump.

He got a smile out of the smaller boy with a bump to the first right back.

Kuroko didn't always seem to follow human limitations. He was almost…Magical. The way he could easily disappear unnoticed, travel around the court seemingly invisible, the way he could hold one bland emotion despite any circumstances.

Kuroko was still a sixteen year old boy though. With eyes, legs, arms, and internal organs.

Kuroko also faced many emotions. Like sadness, anger, happiness.

He could also experience many problems in his life, wether emotionally, mentally, or family-related.

It turns out Kuroko has doubt in his abilities in basketball, he feels disappointed and discouraged when he can't run as fast as everyone else or lift as much weight or keep his lunch in his stomach longer.

Sometimes doubt leads to anxiety, anxiety leads to depression, depression leads to bad habits.

Who would have guessed Kuroko had a bad habit?

Kagami wanted to take the best approach possible for his friend, if that meant not discussing his problems then so be it. If it meant he couldn't just force food down his throat then he wouldn't.

He helped walk Kuroko home that day because that's what Kuroko wanted.

He didn't make it obvious, but he kept his arm close to Kuroko's side incase he felt dizzy and fell. He did notice Kuroko swayed a bit in his walk, and if that swaying lead to fainting then he didn't want his friend to hit the concrete.

It wouldn't be the first time he witnessed Kuroko get such a head injury like that.

It was however the first time he saw Kuroko's house, it was a small and tenement looking from the outside.

"Thank you Kagami-kun" Kuroko flashed him a smile.

"No problem, I'm sorry about those idiots earlier. I didn't know they'd be there"

"It's alright" Kuroko said "…See you tomorrow", he closed the door behind him.

Another day was unsuccessful.

It would officially be four days then that Kuroko hasn't eaten.

It wasn't a complete failure, he felt he earned a bit more of Kuroko's trust with his issue. Also, Kuroko obviously didn't suspect Kagami knowing anything about his anorexia so he wasn't on bad terms with him.

Tomorrow would be brighter…Hopefully

…

_"__Kuroko hasn't been in school for a long while" Midorima stated at basketball practice, easily throwing the ball into the net from behind his back. _

_"__How long has it been?" Murasakibara asked. _

_"__Four days" Midorima said. _

_"__Oh no, that is a long time. I kinda miss the little guy" Murasakibara whined. _

_"__We must have really scared him off…" Kise said, eyes that were usually so perky were dull and focused on the floor "I mean, we literally forced fed him". _

_"__It was the only thing he could do" Aomine responded. _

_Akashi came in late, still talking on the phone. _

_Once he said goodbye to the person on the other line he let his arm fall down completely limp with just the slightest grasp on his phone. _

_"__What's wrong Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked. _

_"__Tetsuya has a hospital absence…He's in the hospital". _

_…_

Akashi's mismatched eyes stared up at the basketball hoop, his hands still grasped onto the ball.

"Never again…" he muttered.

He pressed the ball up to his forehead and nose, breathing in and out he shot it in on his first try, letting it bounce on the ground and against the fence of the field.

"Never again" he repeated, as if that word would some how come true.


	7. Chapter 7

The Seirin team was loosing Kuroko.

His reflexes were delayed, he could barley even run anymore without nearly toppling over, he would stand around looking almost half gone just waiting to see if the ball would come to him.

It was at least four days and Kuroko neither ate or drank any water, it was suggested under group discussion by Koganei that he didn't drink because he was most likely afraid he'd throw that up too.

Kuroko would continue to dry heave in the corner or leave for a drink of water to just let his stomach attempt to push out what he didn't have in him.

The worst part was, under agreement of with the Generation of miracles and for Kuroko's own safety, they could only stand there and not do a thing.

"I'm getting concerned" Huyga said to everyone while Kuroko was out of the court, "He's doesn't seem well…At all".

"Kagami, weren't you going to do something?" Riko asked.

"I am, I'm just trying to take things slowly okay" Kagami convinced them "He's a person, not someone you can just force around".

"He's _loosing _it Kagami" Riko hissed at him, emphasis on how much his partner's mind has gone, "He's small enough as it is, I'm not going to sit around and let him waste away any longer. If you don't get him to eat something soon I'm going to call the hospital".

Kagami's eyes shifted around for support but he had none but sympathetic looks.

"She's right" Kiyoshi said sadly "Sometimes the right thing to do doesn't go the way the person wants it to".

"I'll work thing out, I promise" Kagami said "Just give me a few days-".

"A human being can survive up to 3 weeks without food and 3 to 5 days without water" Riko said "You just can't have a few days to settle this, Kuroko could die!".

"I get it!" Kagami lashed out "I-I'm going to fix this, I am, I-I'll do it today".

"Alright" Riko finally agreed "…Go check on him, he's been out for a while. If he needs to go home you're excused with him".

Kagami left the gym to find Kuroko not too far away. He was sitting slumped against the water fountain. Eyes staring down at the wall across from him. He didn't even see Kagami coming.

"Hey" Kagami greeted him.

"…Hello" Kuroko responded quietly.

"Coach said we can head home early, I can walk you again" Kagami told him.

"I'd like that" Kuroko said, slowly getting himself back up into standing position, swaying a bit, but still remained steady on his feet.

It was cold outside. Normal Kuroko would shiver, but starved Kuroko looked as though he was about to have a seizure for he shook so uncontrollably he scared the passerby's down by the sidewalk.

"Borrow my jacket" Kagami told him, giving him no other option but to accept it.

He threw his jacket over Kuroko, it was warm from body heat and oversized and Kuroko's smaller body to cover up most of himself.

The smaller boy wrapped the collar of the jacket across the bridge of his nose to keep the lower half of his face warm, only his dulled blue eyes and bright blue hair were visible.

"About yesterday, Kagami…I hope you didn't get the wrong idea from those idiots" Kuroko said.

"Hm? N'aw, they're just stupid" Kagami told him, then remembered what Riko had said. He had to finish this starving epidemic today or Kuroko would either be hooked up to machines against his will or bushing up daisies.

"About what Midorima said…"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Kuroko concluded.

"Kuroko…You know you can trust me with anything, right? I mean, you told me you're true reasons for picking me as a partner, you told me your past, your present. You can tell me _anything_".

He got no response back, now it was time to end it to him.

"I know about the anorexia problem"

"You do?" Kuroko glared at him, mortified.

"The miracles showed up after they heard you were sick and they told us about what happened in middle school, please don't be mad!"

Instead, a calm yet conflicted statement came from Kuroko. "I was wondering why they were acting so friendly lately…".

"They were really just worried about you, we all are. We didn't tell you because I, for the most part, respect your opinion. You're a human being and you shouldn't have food forced down your throat or people making fun of you whenever you get sick. You're a human" Kagami ranted in full force, "You need to put your past behind you, as far away as you can put it. Forget all the people who laughed at you and questioned your abilities, just because you get sick sometimes doesn't make you any less of an athlete. We're like a family in Seirin, we can work at your own speed, you don't need to be ashamed of yourself or overexert yourself to meet some sort of imaginary standard!".

Kagami took a slight pause for breath. When he focused on Kuroko he discovered that the other was crying , tears came from his eyes, his brows knitted to give him a pained sorrowful expression. But also one of realization.

"And most importantly, you need to eat. Starving yourself isn't going to make the vomiting go away, it'll only make things worse. You could die, Kuroko. You have to eat something eventually or we'll loose you…".

"Kagami-kun…" he attempted to speak, his weak voice swimming with fatigue.

All of the emotions hit him hard and his starvation stand off began to really catch up to him.

Kuroko's knees buckled underneath him, leading him to collapse. As Kagami noticed his friend was falling, his reflexes quickly allowed him to catch Kuroko. To his horror, his friend felt no lighter than 100 pounds.

"Shit!" he yelled out, bringing even more attention to the people minding their own business down the sidewalk and street. He unintentionally drew a crowd.

Had he been too late?

Kuroko's eyes were half open slits, he couldn't even tell if he was still conscious or not. Despite his constant yells to Kuroko he got no reaction at all.

A few people in the crowd had already called an ambulance, the paramedics pushed through roads of people just to get to the boy.

When the men got there they found Kagami supporting Kuroko's body in his arms, his arms and legs fell limp at his side but his head was kept up high in the crook of Kagami's shoulder.

With that, Kagami escorted Kuroko to the ambulance himself.

He sat in the back along with another parametric trying to revive Kuroko from his state of unconsciousness. The other man asked questions.

"What are your relations to this boy?"

"Friend"

"What is his name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Age?"

"16"

"Thats horribly young…" the man quietly muttered to himself as he wrote away on his clipboard, "Ailment?".

"Four days of starvation"

"How do you know he starved himself for four days?"

"Because I had to sit through it all…".


	8. Chapter 8

"I never really thought of Kuroko as the sensitive type. He never seemed like the kind of person who would let people's words bug him…" Kagami mused as he sat in the lonesome ER waiting room.

Turned out Kuroko's parents were out of town, no wonder he was able to get away with not eating for so long.

The miracles and Seirin battled over who got there first for Kuroko, Kagami just wished they would shut up for one moment and actually get the fact that Kuroko was unconscious and being fed nutrition through a tube through their thick heads.

But no, it was always 'who cared about Kuroko more'. He didn't blame them for being possessive, Kuroko was tiny and obviously went through a lot of shit throughout his life.

"How did it even go this far?!" Aomine yelled out defensively.

"Let Kagami-Kun explain" Riko said turning to him, "Right?"

"I was talking to him about it and he just sort of…Collapsed. I was literally just discussing the anorexia problem to him and it was just too late. I called the ambulance and they told me…He should be fine, I think. He said he's fine, but…There was something about him panicking about being connected to the tube so they put him under, something like that" Kagami mumbled tiredly, he was just done with all the stress the day brought him.

"That's understandable" Riko told him "Do you think you made it through to him? That talk you two had?".

"Geez, I'm not sure he'll remember it when he wakes up. He was really out of it" Kagami scratched the back of his head "But I think I can explain it to him again, I'll have to figure out more about why Kuroko resorted to starving though. That'll just have to wait a bit".

The next half-hour was awkwardly silent. Passerby's could't help but stare at the large group of extremely tall basketball players sitting silently in the right corner of the waiting room outside the ER.

When there was word that Kuroko was going to be placed in one of the recovery rooms, Kiyoshi rushed out saying that he was going to smuggle Kuroko's little dog in to make him feel better.

As much as Kagami hated that dog, Kiyoshi was right that it would help the recovery.

It was a weird feeling, walking along side the doctors that were pushing Kuroko's gurney through the hallway. The feeding tube attached to his nose, the IV's attached to his arm.

It was a lot to take in, especially since their entire time working together was Kagami making sure nothing like this would _ever _happen to him.

A few people had to step out since there were so many in the room, currently it was just him and Akashi.

They stared each other down. Kagami had to admit the man with two different eye colors staring him down…Alarmed him.

Until he said his first words to him,

"This isn't the first time Kuroko's been to the hospital for this exact reason" he said.

Kagami gazed on with full attention.

"He wasn't in such a critical condition last time, but it still…Scared us, a lot" he said, his eyes droned on to his old fallen teammate.

"We lectured him, fed him, he said he was fine. It's obvious that he hides his feelings, the poor boy doesn't want to appear weak to others…I can't say we helped him, with the split up of the miracles and all…".

"At least you're still friends with him" Kagami mentioned.

"Yes, but there is one who never came back…".

…

_"__Gosh Kurokochii! You scared me to death!" Kise sobbed by Kuroko's bedside, he was tiny and pale as ever yet still had a sweet smile on his face. He patted Kise's hair to comfort him. _

_"__I got you something, it's full of nutrition you need so please it eat" the giant Murasakibara pleaded to his tiniest friend, he held out a granola bar for him and Kuroko took a bite right out of it. _

_"__Thank you Murasakibara-Kun…Could I uh, hold it please?" Kuroko said holding out his hand. _

_"__Are you sure?" _

_"__I'm sure". _

_The granola bar was handed to him and he held onto it strongly, though his hands did shake a bit he made sure not to drop it. _

_"__I hope you've learned a lesson from this" Midorima told him "That was reckless and you could have gotten yourself extremely sick!"._

_"__I understand, I'm sorry" he apologized in his normal soft sounding voice. _

_"__And remember, just talk to us if your feeling insecure. You don't need to resort to that, okay Tetsu?" Aomine informed him. _

_"__I understand" Kuroko repeated himself. _

_Then, a boy rushed through the door before anyone could say anything else. _

_"__Tetsuya!" he yelled out breathlessly, pulling Kuroko into a tight hug. Kuroko actually laughed and began patting the other boy on the back. It was a peculiar sight from him. _

_"__I'm uh…Sorry, who is this?" Akashi asked. _

_"__This is a childhood friend of mine, he introduced me to basketball" Kuroko said with a smile. _

_"__Hi, my name's Shigehiro Ogiwara" he said, shaking the captain's hand. "I'm sorry I came so abruptly, I heard he was sent to the hospital and I just had to see if he was okay. God, you're okay right?". _

_"__Yes I'm fine" Kuroko told him. _

_"__Thank god, I was worried I was going to loose you!" Ogiwara said thankfully. _

_They spent the rest of the time catching up, just the two of them. Kuroko smiled so brightly around that boy. _

_…_

"After he lost in a match against us, Ogiwara completely dropped off the face of the earth. Wouldn't contact Kuroko anymore, switched schools…To be honest, I'm not sure if he committed suicide or not…" Akashi said.

"Over a game?" Kagami questioned.

"You'd feel crushed too, would you? Something you worked hard for your whole life only to be beaten in the first round by an undefinable team. Kuroko wasn't even there to see it but it crushed him" Akashi said "He ended up getting attacked by a player of our first loosing team, they threw a ball right at his gut and it knocked the wind out of him. He spent the entire game in the nurse's office, I think ti was more painful to know that he couldn't even see his friend out on court and to know he lost dramatically".

"And the guy never talked to him since?" Kagami questioned.

Akashi sadly and slowly shook his head no, "There was something about him that made Kuroko happy. After that he never really was the same, and then we split up and he probably went through a lot more hardships. Then he met you, and I could tell you made him happy".

"I was worried Kuroko would have killed himself by now. But it seems he has someone else to help pick him up when he's going through tough times like this…" Akashi said "Take care of him".

He left Kagami and Kuroko alone together.

And almost like Akashi predicted it, Kuroko woke up.

* * *

**_Sorry late AND short chapter X'D I was really sick for a while and had writers block but don't worry! This story is still updating!_**

**_Let's see what happens next :,3 _**


	9. Chapter 9

_He felt as though he couldn't breath, like the sheet on top of him was too heavy. _

_His stomach reached past the point of starved stomachaches, it felt numb. There was no pain yet there was._

_It did such a toll on his body he couldn't move. _

_It was also cold, very cold. _

_The last thing he recalled was standing in front of Kagami. His mouth was moving, saying words. _

_Then, everything was black. _

_…_

Kuroko awoke to find himself in front of Kagami…Again. except this time Kagami looked a lot taller for some reason…Why was that?

Oh yeah, he was laying down.

In a confused haze, he looked at both his arms. His left arm had an IV attached to his arm.

He lifted his free one and touched his face, he felt something _on _his face.

"It's a feeding tube" Kagami answered him "Leave it be, it's what's keeping you alive".

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said quietly, he didn't expect his voice to sound so weak.

"You collapsed of starvation and dehydration, doctor says if you kept the whole 'no eating' thing on for another day, you'd be dead" Kagami said.

Kuroko said nothing, just stared up at him with wide blue eyes. He looked so unbearable fragile…

This was his partner, laying in a hospital bed looking as if he touched him he would shatter to pieces.

"I'm not sure if you remember what I told you before you fainted…But you don't need to do this to yourself. You aren't in the third string anymore, you are a powerful player and a great member of our team. You don't need to feel embarrassed about getting sick during training. Not everyone works at the same speed and it isn't because of your height or your weight".

"K-Kagami-"

"We all care about you Kuroko. The Generation of Miracles have been on my case this whole time, even they care about you dearly. If Ogiwara were still here he'd probably be on my case too"

Just like that Kuroko began crying, sobbing to be more exact. His chest heaved as tiny whimpers came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Kagami panicked "Look, I was just trying to get the point out that we care about you and I care about you _please _don't hurt yourself crying!"

"I'm fine, I'm just happy" Kuroko flashed him a smile.

Kagami exhaled in relief. "I uh…I also want you to know that those third string idiots are losers and you've gone so much farther than them".

"I know, I know I just…Forget sometimes" Kuroko said "And then I act out rationally, to think I was so scared of becoming a burden".

"Hey, you're never a burden. Especially when your my shadow" Kagami said "We're gonna be number one in Japan, watch those idiots become jealous of you. Then you'll see who's really weak".

They let out their laughs, then it came time for Kagami to tell the large group of people outside the news.

He kept in mind to stay as far away from the door as possible so no one ran him over.

Kuroko didn't even hear Kagami say he was awake when all of a sudden he heard what sounded like a group of elephants on a rampage.

"Kurokochii!" Kise jumped happily, of course he was the first one to make it in.

Once the other giants piled in, and Murasakibara who got so excited he accidentally his his head on the top of the door mantle. "This room is for tiny people…" he mumbled.

"Kuroko I hope you learned a lesson from this" Riko began to nag, though even she was so overwhelmed with emotion she let it go.

"I know, Kagami-kun's really smart" Kuroko said.

"Ha! Did you hear that" Kagami sneered at his honorable compliment.

"I really am sorry, I don't usually act rationally off my emotions. But when I got sick I panicked and-"

"You aren't perfect, as unbelievable as it sounds" Akashi told him "Everyone makes mistakes Tetsuya, I'm just thankful you now feel better about yourself".

"Hey, why is everyone all piled up in here?" Kiyoshi asked, there was a big lump under his shirt for some strange reason. "Hey! He's awake, I brought someone special who _really _wanted to see you".

He pulled out Kuroko's small husky puppy that began yapping as soon as he saw his owners face.

With the dog placed in his lap, looking up at him with such happiness in it's eyes, Kuroko definitely knew he was where he belonged.

Past aside.

He was right where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**_Yes half-assed ending ;3; I really hope people enjoyed it though. _**

**_Just incase anyone is interested, there is a section of the KNB manga that talks about what Kuroko's life was like before Aomine suggested him to the Generation of Miracles. _**

**_He did throw up a lot and all of the people on his third string team were very cold to him because of it. _**

**_Kuroko's a person, not just some emotionless robot and he does take comments like that seriously. wether or not Kuroko would can only develop an eating disorder, I'm not sure. _**

**_I thought it portrayed how serious comments like that are very well though._**

**_Thank you all who favorited, reviewed, and followed, this fanfic is officially done! Sorry if it kinds sucks :') _**

**_But Kuroko is now happy and healthy and is surely healing a lot better now!_**


End file.
